House of Shade: Season 17
House of Shade: 17 (Also known as House of Shade: Armageddon) ''is the 17th season of the online Big Brother game, House of Shade that takes place on Tumblr and Skype. The season is hosted by Dan, Owen, and Steffen. Applications went out looking for newbie player. The tumblr blog for the season is Armageddon Hosts Twists '''2 Houseguests Playing as 1:' Friends Charlotte and LA came into the season playing as a single houseguest referred to as CharA, they would alternate competing in competitions based on the week, but would make game decisions and be evicted as 1. Returning Houseguests: 2 houseguests, Alex L. and Steven from House Of Shade 13, who had walked during their first game due to circumstances were invited back again to compete in the season alongside the 16 other houseguests. Hell-Velopes: This season each houseguest would have access to 1 of 18 different envelopes that would each contain a different twist that could change the game, however a maximum of 3 envelopes could be opened during the week. *Adrian's Envelope contained the Silver Power of Veto, allowing him to save a nominee on the block not including himself *Agustin's Envelope contained the Trail Nominations, this changed the nomination process where the current HOH would name a houseguest safe, that houseguest would save the next one, and so on until 2 houseguests remained who would end up being the nominees for the week *Ashley Sarah's Envelope contained the Diamond Power of Veto, allowing her to save a nominee and replace them with a houseguest of her choosing *Charlotte and LA's Envelope contained an extra vote for them to cast, even if they were nominated *Dylan's Envelope contained a penalty vote cast against the holder of the envelope *James' Envelope contained a solitary confinement punishment that exiled him from the house chat for the remainder of the week *Jordan's Envelope contained The Last Laugh, allowing him to cancel the votes of 3 houseguests that he wanted *Kage's Envelope contained the power to make all the votes for 1 round public knowledge *Keegan's Envelope contained the punishment of not being able to vote next time he was eligible to do so *Lauren's Envelope contained a Co-HOH, this allowed her to join the current HOH in their duties, giving her control of one of the nominations while the other HOH had the other *Logan's Envelope contained a Rose Gold Power of Veto, this flipped the house vote so those who voted for 1 person to evict, voted for the opposite person *Tate's Envelope contained an inversion, this caused the nominees who were currently nominated to become the new HOH's of the week, thus dethroning the HOH who nominated them *Zach's Envelope contained a buyback competition that would allow the previously evicted houseguests to compete for a chance to return to the game UK Week: During Week 6, the game was changed to the UK format, where each houseguest nominated 2 houseguests to evict, a Save and Replace competition would be held allowing a nominee to be changed, and at the end of the week, the public would vote to evict. Lightning Round: After the UK eviction, a second week was held over the course of a day including HOH, POV, Nominations, and an eviction based solely on pre-submitted target lists. Houseguests Voting History Notes *Note 1:In order to receive their envelopes, the houseguests had to vote to evict one of their own, and the houseguest with the most votes would be evicted the next day. *Note 2:In Jordan's envelope he had the Last Laugh power, allowing him to cancel the votes of CharA, Alex and Tate. *Note 3:Ashley Sarah played the Diamond Power of Veto she received from her envelope, she saved herself and nominated Lauren in her place, while Alex was ineligible to be re-nominated as he won veto earlier in the week. *Note 4:Lauren became Co-HOH as she opened her envelope, saving her from being nominated and giving her to name a replacement to take her place on the block where she chose Ryan, while Ashley Sarah and Alex were immune because of the vetoes they had earlier in the week. *Note 5:For opening their envelope, Charlotte and LA got a vote they could cast even if they were nominated. *Note 6:Adrian played his Silver Power of Veto he received from his envelope on Keegan, saving Keegan from the bloc, this forced Ryan to name Jenna as replacement nominee. *Note 7:This week was a special double eviction, where 3 houseguests would be nominated, and at the end of the week, the remaining houseguests would vote to save rather than evict, and the houseguest with the most votes would stay in the game, while the other 2 would be evicted. *Note 8:For opening up his envelope, Tate caused Elsa's reign as HOH to end, and caused the nominees of Lauren, Logan and Tate to become the new HOH's of the week. *Note 9:For opening up his envelope, Zach activated a buyback competition that allowed Adrian to return to the game for a second chance. *Note 10:For opening up his envelope, Agustin activated the trail nominations, causing the HOH to name the houseguest safe, who would then save another, and this would continue until only 2 houseguests remained and those would be the nominees. *Note 11:Logan used the Rose Gold Power of Veto, which they got from their envelope, to flip the house vote to evict. *Note 12:This week was UK week, where the houseguests each nominated 2 houseguests to evict, and the veto would instead be a Save and Replace power, and at the end of the week the public would vote to evict. *Note 13:Due to not nominating on time, both Adrian and Jenna received 2 penalty nominations against themselves as a result. *Note 14:After Jenna's eviction, a Lightning Round was held, having a complete week of BB played over the course of a day. *Note 15:This week was Survivor Week, meaning instead of there being an HOH and POV competitions, there was an immunity competition. All other houseguests would then be eligible to be voted out at tribal council, with the most votes sending the houseguest home. *Note 16:Elsa received a self vote in addition to her original vote due to opening Dylan's envelope she bought at the auction. *Note 17:Keegan played a hidden immunity idol he found on the blog on himself, negating all the votes that were cast against him that round. *Note 18:This week was an instant eviction, meaning that the HOH's initial nominees for the week were the final nominees and no POV competition would take place before the house vote. *Note 19:Instead of voting to evict, the jury of 9 previously evicted houseguests, voted between Agustin and Tate to win the season. Trivia *TBA.